


100 Kinks of Darkpilot, #12 -- Comfort Sex

by idrilhadhafang



Series: 100 Kinks of Darkpilot [12]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Physical hurt/comfort, Rough Sex, Self-Blame, Self-Doubt, Sexual Hurt/Comfort, Survivor Guilt, secondary character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 08:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Ben has a loose definition of comfort sex. Which works for him.





	100 Kinks of Darkpilot, #12 -- Comfort Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It’s one of those nights that Ben finds himself waking up in a cold sweat, shaking and trying not to scream. Lisaris is in his head again, in his nightmares, stalking him through Yavin’s jungles. Any attempt by Ben to defend himself has been ridiculed. _Untalented, stupid, tainted boy. You failed your friend. You failed to stop me. You are nothing and no one._

Ben wakes up just before Lisaris’ lightsaber goes into his heart. And Poe stirs, clearly woken up by Ben, and holds him close.

“What’s wrong, Ben?” he says, and Ben all but pours it out, culminating in, “And he’s right; I’m not good enough. I never have been.”

“Ben...”

“I’m not particularly special.”

“You’re special to me,” Poe says.

“Poe...I need...”

“What do you need, angel?”

“Hurt me.” And by that, Ben means, take me until I’m sore, take me until it would need a team to put me back together.

Poe, slowly, nods.

Other people won’t understand why Ben needs the sex to be rough. He can still remember the morning after one nightmare, when others were already staring at him, not seeing all the marks that Poe left on him but sensing that something had gone on. The whispers that went on. _Who would actually enjoy pain?_

 _Well, Ben’s always been The Exception._ Said in a way that one could practically hear the capital letters. (Sometimes Ben swears that the Jedi speak in sentences with randomly capitalized words to show they’re Important.)

But Ben needs it. It’s a distraction. It’s a punishment for not being fast enough to save Thomas from those monsters. It’s a thrill to feel Poe’s teeth sinking into his neck or his voice growling in his ear. Ben needs it because he needs to forget, be punished and be thrilled at the same time. It staves off the nightmares for the time being.

Poe’s alternatively gentle and rough with him, pressing kisses against the bitten areas, growling dirty things into Ben’s ear, letting Ben in turn sink his nails into Poe’s back, pounding and thrusting into Ben’s body. Ben’s moaning with the combination of being so full and being bitten and kissed and having positively filthy things whispered in his ear. He’s aching, and the feeling of Poe’s hand around his shaft is too much...

He comes. He’s aching even as he does, and he lies on his back, deliciously sore, sticky.

Poe cleans him up, puts bacta on him, before drawing him in for a hug. Ben nuzzles against his shoulder, feeling suddenly very loved and very safe. He is safe with Poe. Poe would never truly hurt him.

“Are you all right?” Poe says.

“Better than I was. I just wish...Lisaris would stay out of our bed.”

Poe sighs. “I know. My nightmares are about that guard. The guard who lost his son.”

“The one who hurt you?”

“Yeah.” Poe takes a deep breath. “I should hate him. But I just feel...sorry for him.”

“That’s because you’re a good being.”

“I’m not all good.”

“You are.” Ben nuzzles into the crook of his neck. Poe’s arms are so soft and warm, so gentle. He’s at peace, safe, in them even as he starts drifting off.

“And you are too.” Poe kisses his head. “And you’re not untalented, or anything negative that you think you are. You’re a good being, and I’m glad you’re in my life.”

“You...you are too.”

Ben’s warm and loose, and Poe’s body is warmer. He lays his head on Poe’s chest and tries, with some degree of ease, to get to sleep.

 


End file.
